falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Executive Motors
Executive Motors was an American based motor company specialising in executive styled cars and luxury motors for higher paying customers, supplying to members of the United States Government, high-ranking officials in US companies, and even to the United States Armed Forces higher ranking officers, with a substantial amount of Executive Motors automobiles being sold to the United States Armed Forces and served as staff cars for officers motor pooling to and from their workplaces, most of the vehicles used Fusion cores as the main source of power, some still relied on fossil fuels, however, though they were one of the few companies to have used Fusion core from an early stage during the Resource Wars. History The Company was founded in 2018 by Gerald Mortimer, following the end of his esteemed political career in the United States of America, working on numerous business projects, with a mostly successful outcome, marketing to the higher echelon of American consumers, using numerous film stars to market their cars from 2022 to 2034, with largely inflated sales thanks to these endorsements. However, in 2034, the world's oil resources began to dwindle, the company began switching to the alternative prototype Fusion core as a source of power for their cars, the vehicles having relatively no issues for two years time, but after months of concern and public outcries, on September 7th 2036, the company acknowledged a number of unexplained detonations involving executive cars that occurred in the European Commonwealth, causing concern about the general safety of Fusion core technology, though the company denied any issues with the cores, citing it as an issue of 'maintenance'. On December 12th 2057, the company declared it would be working on joint projects with the United States Armed Forces, though in truth, the company was already in the pocket of the new up and coming Senator Ronald Cooper, who had been accused of 'shady' goings on, and with the disappearance of the elderly Gerald Mortimer, the acquisition of the company fell under one of his many less than legitimate dealings, and by 2059, he had declared that the company would begin working full time with the United States Armed Forces. The somewhat disgraced General Anderson McKarter praised the company move, though not out of any legitimate belief in beneficial outcomes for both parties, but rather to repair his own damaged career, due to the disastrous battles in Alaska that had nearly ended his Military career. The company continued to produce domestic vehicles, whilst working on some smaller projects with the United States Armed Forces, after Senator Coopers U-turn on his previously positive outlook for joint efforts, mostly out of an underlying greed, due to the expense of such a venture. On October 23rd 2077, the company was wiped out, alongside many other companies in the pre-war World, though remnants of the companies many vehicles can be seen in both the gutted ruins of European cities, and some vehicles being seen in the State of Oregon, due to the state's popularity as a higher echelon provider of all things modern, many such vehicles being seen on the scorched roadsides or in parking lots of the city, and even in some of the tech displays in Salem exhibitions. Vehicles The'' Stallion'': A fast relatively functional, whilst also comfortable vehicle, which enjoyed strong sales in European Commonwealth, and moderate sales in the United States of America. The Courier:'' ''One of Executive Motors more functional vehicles, a small van that was capable of carrying moderate loads, it enjoyed a moderate sales base, and mostly appealed to companies as a delivery vehicle. Executive Motors Vehicle 01.png|Executive Motors Stallion Executive Motors Vehicle 02.png|Executive Motors Courier Category:Pre-War Group Category:Pre-War Tech Category:Defunct